


Wet Dream

by Thesis



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Sex, handjobs, noncon, or asleep sex, so because of that kind of dubcon?, yeah dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesis/pseuds/Thesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin hates clingy people, which is great for Mikoshiba, who, as Nitori's childhood friend, wants to make sure his innocence stays intact. Somehow Nitori overcomes both obstacles in his love life. In his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dream

Rin doesn't like clingy people. It's great that it works for Haruka and Makoto, but the idea of having someone always at the ready to provide what he hasn't even asked for freaks him the fuck out. To a creature like Haruka, not even remotely emotive, it must be a comfort to have someone understand everything going on under the surface. But Rin can't _stand_ the idea of someone reading him like an open book, and he knows they kind of already can.

Rin doesn't like clingy people, and when he mentions as much, he feels the silent question in their eyes, pricking into his shoulders like needles. People look so confused, and Rin stares them down hard, _daring_ them to glance at Nitori over his shoulder. No one can muster up the courage.

The truth is, Rin hears about friends-turned-roommates who become over-enthusiastic, as if living together means they need to be hanging out as friends twenty-four seven. He watches the fallout and overhears Captain Mikoshiba rearranging his classmates to be with strangers they wind up hating even more. He hears about falling-outs and arguments and petty complaints. 

Rin doesn't deny that Nitori _can_ be clingy. It feels like every couple weeks he winds up knocking at Mikoshiba's door with the boy _literally_ attached to his back like a parasite, like a pilot fish ready to die if it loses its host. At practice he is always at the ready with his towel - though Rin gives that part a pass, since Nitori is always timing him, anyway. It's just being efficient, really.

In their dorm, Nitori is quiet, self-sufficient, and at least he keeps his mess contained to his _own_ desk.

Rin does not think of these arguments like he does the ones he hears about others having. Not when Nitori always sounds on the verge of giggling while he cries not to be left behind, not when they bicker like an even trade of retorts, back and forth for twenty minutes straight that feels like only five.

Mikoshiba is staring at them in their antics, looking amused.

"I hate," Rin says, pausing for emphasis between every word, "Clingy people."

"Asking for a room change, again?" Mikoshiba asks. 

Rin glares at him, a silent yes, because he's kind of afraid that if he says it, he will _actually_ rearrange them. He cannot even fathom rooming with anyone else, not when they all irritate the shit out of him in only limited exposure.

Their captain just hums, sounding exageratedly dejected. "And after I was so proud of myself for this combo."

Nitori giggles, and the way the two are interacting seems annoyingly familiar. Rin can't place why it bothers him, but it does, and his scowl becomes that much more real.

Mikoshiba seems to sense it, and he shifts his weight, shifts their conversation's tone entirely. Sounding conversational, as if they aren't in a public hallway with Nitori piggy-backing on Rin; "Nah, I'm not movin' ya. Everyone's always trying to take advantage of Nitori, and you're here tryin' to get rid of him. That's perfect."

Nitori's face buries in Rin's shoulder - Rin feels the heat radiating off of him. Belatedly, Rin realizes Nitori is embarrassed, when the smaller boy whines, "Shut up, I can take care of myself now, you know!"

"Yeah," Mikoshiba agrees easily, and his expression is suggestive, "That's why I'm worried." Rin quirks an eyebrow at the way Mikoshiba grins. The older boy says, "Seems like only yesterday I had to protect you from bullies," but the tone falters like it's a change of subject.

"I was _ten_ ," Nitori complains, and Rin wants to punch Mikoshiba in the face for no particular reason he can think of. Not that it's a particularly rare feeling. He beats Rin's time, gives him advice he already knows, hits on his sister.

"--And now," Mikoshiba continues, ignoring him entirely, "I have to pull you off of guys." Then he makes a long, thoughtful hmm, as if he is really contemplating changing their rooms. 

Rin rolls his eyes, feeling one hundred percent done with this exchange. He whirls around storms back to _their_ dorm. 

He feels the awkward weight on his back as Nitori twists to close the door behind them without dropping off his back, one arm firm over his shoulders.

"Get off, Leech," Rin snaps. Usually these games amuse him, in a private, secret way. Like when Haruka starts competitions over every little thing, and he bitches about it, sure, but he _wants to win_ so badly. Or like when Rei comes shopping with him and points out the most hideous accessories as if they were beautiful and Rin has to lecture him on fashion aesthetic, and he's kind of laughing at him but _kind of_ laughing with him.

"Nah," Nitori chirps, and suddenly surges up over his back to get a better grip and stay; reflexively, Rin jostles him up with his arms to get a better grip as he reaches back, supporting Nitori's weight with his arms behind his back. His hands link to make a seat, and Nitori comments: "I'm a fan of your arms." 

Rin tries to glare at him over his shoulder, not really catching on to how strange that came out, himself, until Nitori corrects himself, stammering, "Er, I mean, of being in your arms. Wait. No, that's worse."

Rin opens his mouth to point out that Nitori is on his back, not in his arms, then considers that Nitori is resting his weight on Rin's hands.

In other words, Rin has Nitori's ass resting in his palms.

Desperate to remedy the situation without dropping the kid on the hardwood floor, he crosses the room briskly, then - carefully, not wanting to bump Nitori's head on the top bunk - drops the boy onto his bed. Or tries to. But Nitori is an idiot, and doesn't unlink his legs from around Rin's waist, bringing the redhead down with him. Rin would have squawked any other day, but his mind is so preoccupied with what Mikoshiba is to Nitori that he just lets himself fall, silently startled.

Nitori lets out a pained "oof" from the fall and from Rin's weight landing on him. Rin bites his tongue to stop from apologizing. It was Nitori's own fault.

Nitori winds up laying down on the bed, his legs to either side of Rin. Rin's head is resting on the smaller boy's chest.

"I'm trapped," Nitori fake-cries. Rin steels himself, going as rigid as he can, dead-weight when Nitori tries to push him off and get up. Nitori, who is all stamina but no _strength_ gives up pretty quick, and announces, "Then I will die here. Mikoshiba-senpai was wrong. You're going to starve me out and I'll die."

"Very tragic," Rin says, and rolls his eyes. He doesn't bother pointing out the ridiculousness of that scenario. His mind is elsewhere, and he blurts out what he had been planning on letting stew in his mind silently without every bringing up, "So - you and the Captain go back?"

Nitori shifts to get comfortable, accepting his cushy, heavy fate. Rin feels he boy's fingers twist with each other idly, his arms over Rin's shoulders and hands on his collar bone. "Well - yeah. We grew up together. Used to live close and stuff."

"Ah," Rin replies noncommittally. 

"I got picked on a lot in middle school," Nitori says, and is almost convincingly casual. But his voice is so brittle that Rin doesn't want to interrupt and break him. He thinks of Nitori flinching like he thought he'd get hit and wonders how bad the bullying was. 

But he also thinks of Nitori speaking up anyway, and almost _feels_ the kid roll his eyes even without seeing his face as he complains, "So now he thinks I'm fragile."

"Then isn't sticking you with me a shitty decision?"

Nitori's wriggles his fingers aggressively, and sounds distant. "N... Not necessarily." At Rin's skeptical sound, the smaller boy says, shyly, "You're a great roommate."

Rin sort of wants to bite the fingers tickling him. It takes him a long time to mutter, "Yeah. You to, Ai."

Nitori's pleased giggle is stupid as hell. But it might be a little bit cute. And resting his head on his chest is a little bit hard, but there's also a part of that Rin likes; some sort of tiny pride when he can feel that Nitori's gained a little muscle since they met.

"He also thinks you're, um... Safe. For me. Around me."

"Safe?" Rin repeats, unsure, because he's seen the suspicious looks Mikoshiba had given him when he had been fighting with Nitori. What part of rooming someone with a guy who acts like he hates him is _safe_? (And what part of him thinks acting like he hates Nitori is a good idea, anyway?)

"This is probably not the best position to tell you this in," Nitori tells him, "But I like guys." With that, Nitori's hands pull away, giving Rin an opening and his queue to move away. Rin doesn't take it, but notices the thoughtful idea behind it all the same.

"Oh," Is all he can manage. He can feel Nitori's body tense up, waiting for something, but Rin isn't really surprised by this information. He hadn't known, but isn't particularly shocked or scandalized. It simply leaves him thinking _Yeah, that makes sense._ Except for one detail. "What about, er. The magazines?"

Nitori blinks down at him, leaning forward in sync with Rin, craning his nack back to look over him. Their faces are too close, and despite the subject of conversation, Nitori seems entirely unaware, as he says, matter of fact, "I like girls, too."

"Oh." Rin says again. He reaches out and pulls Nitori's arms back over his shoulders; the weight was soothing and comfortable, and he isn't planning on getting up soon, anyway. "That makes sense."

Nitori goes quiet, like he isn't sure how to handle that response. After a long moment he continues, "I'm out, so he's worried about, er. You know. Keeping me pure and stuff."

This time joking, Rin deadpans, "What about the magazines?"

Nitori nearly shrieks; "It's not like knows about that! Besides, pictures and the real thing are different!"

Rin hums like he's disinterested, and flips on the TV. He shifts to get more comfortable, half doing it so Nitori will go back to complaining about dying or flail until he moves. 

But there is no such reaction, only a quiet murmur of, "Oh, I like this show."

So they watch TV together in a comfortable silence. 

***

It's four hours into a marathon of this show and Rin hates every character. But Nitori has responded to each 'next episode' preview with awe and interest, and so Rin never moved to change it. The most moving they did at all was shifting to lay in bed normally, with Nitori behind Rin, propped up on one elbow to see over his head. 

Even as the room painted itself golden-orange with the sunset, Rin put up with the godawful show. Even when that light faded and their room was dyed dark, he didn't change the channel.

Even when Nitori was snoring into the back of his neck, the most he did was turn down the volume on the TV and shift onto his back.

Even when Nitori curled up against him as naturally as if he were a teddy bear. Rin simply stared hard at the bunk above him, mind wandering idly with the TV as a pleasant white-noise.

And now, Nitori stirs gently, his whole body stretching for a moment. 

"You awake?" Rin asks, and his voice comes out quiet in the darkness. The light of the television still reaches Nitori's face, bathing his cheeks in a smooth electric blue. He has such a feminine face; clear skin and long lashes. 

There is no response. Just a shifting in his sleep. The boy squirms again, sliding one leg over Rin's, and an arm over his chest. Rin doesn't scoot away from it for fear of waking him. But Nitori presses into him with his hips and Rin feels - oh.

Oh.

His mind tries to justify it. It's just his body reacting. Morning wood is just a fact of life; Rin is familiar enough with it. In fact, he's already feeling the blood rushing down, himself and that's obviously just because of the feeling of a warm body pushed against him. Right? Right.

"Mnn," Nitori breathes, and yep, Rin is _definitely_ hard. And so is Nitori as he gently, still asleep, slides against Rin's hip.

Rin's arm is resting on his stomach, since Nitori is occupying the space at his side, but before even thinking about it, he reaches to his side, resting on Nitori's hip. He feels the boy's hip bones under his palm and squeezes softly.

And Rin knows - he knows there's something fucked up about letting his friend rub up against him in his sleep. If he were normal, wouldn't he wake him up? Move away? Something? _Anything?_

Instead Rin's grip is slowly almost guiding the boy's hips, almost _helping_ him rut against him. And God, what if Nitori woke up?

But the way the smaller boy arches and rolls his head back to show off his neck, like it's open for kissing - or biting, Rin thinks - is particularly erotic. Rin feels his own erection throb uncomfortably, as he stares long and hard at the curve of his throat dyed with a fuzzy blue light, flickering with the movement of the TV show.

Rin shifts slowly, rolling onto his side to face the other boy. He keeps one leg raised up, just a little bit forward, nudging between Nitori's legs so that he still has something to push against. He knows he shouldn't, but leans forward slowly, acutely aware of the creaking of the bed. Nitori does not kiss back, just makes a vague, curious sound in the back of his throat as his hips twitch forward again.

Nitori mumbles something that Rin can't make out the first time, but as the boy's face buries in his throat he catches, "Mm. Sem... pai..."

"Ai," Rin replies back reflexively, and is alarmed by how deep his voice is. He doesn't want Nitori to wake up, not when Rin is this hard, now. What would Nitori think, waking up to his roommate's hand on his hip, guiding him into slow rolls against his thigh.

Maybe this is what Mikoshiba meant. Nitori is bi, and Mikoshiba is over-protective; doesn't want him _doing_ anything. As an older brother, Rin understands the sentiment. 

It's just that Nitori and Mikoshiba were both under a pretty big misconception. Rin does like guys. Rin _does_ like Nitori.

He gets that he shouldn't be doing it, really he does, but Nitori writhes against him hot and hard and breathing heavy. Lets out quiet sounds that are half-way between words and incoherent, muffled moans as his cock rubs on Rin's thigh.

Rin slides his hand lower. Without his guidance, the smaller boy still presses against him lazily. Rin's fingers slip into his waistband and then he changes his mind; some lines shouldn't be crossed. Arbitrary, blurry lines that he can't really keep his mind on for very long. He keeps his hand outside the boy's sweatpants - at least they're soft - and circles Nitori's shaft. Careful and gentle, Rin starts to slide his palm up and down.

Nitori's whole body shivers, and for just a moment his eyes clench tighter. Rin freezes, imagines the boy waking up and recoiling in horror. But he doesn't. And so Rin continues. He jerks off Nitori as gingerly as he can.

Nitori's whole body moves into him, face burying against him. Rin uses the movement to slip his free hand around the boy, running his fingers through lavender hair. The smaller boy kisses Rin's jaw; soft, a simple press of lips against him with a quiet wet sound of them parting. Still asleep, Nitori whines with desperation and pushes into Rin's palm. "Matsuok--mm."

Rin blinks. 

Nitori is still at least half-asleep. The redhead squeezes the boy's length gently, like a reward. He breathes out, "Dreaming of me, Ai?"

And Nitori must be at least _partially_ conscious. His eyes are shut and his movements are still slow, if not increasingly erratic. But Rin can see the way his eyes close tighter, and the smaller boy _nods_. 

"Still dreaming?" Rin asks him, acutely aware of how heavy his voice comes out. 

Nitori nods again sleepily, his hair tickling Rin's throat. He kisses his collarbone, in time with the strokes of Rin's hand on his cock. His voice is clearer even through the thick weight of drowsiness as he mumbles, "Matsuoka-senpai..."

"You can call me Rin now," Rin reminds him lowly, tilting his head so his breath is on the boy's ear. "Remember?"

"Rin," Nitori answers immediately, his hips moving faster. He's taken on half the work, now, fucking Rin's hand through his pants. And now, partially conscious whether he realizes it or not, it's like a dam breaking. "R-Rin-senpai, 'M gonna - God... Fu--ah... Feels good, S-senpai..."

Rin pulls back to kiss his forhead and murmurs, "Yeah?"

Nitori shudders, kisses along his throat. "Dreaming," He mumbles when he can, between the kisses and his mewling, "Love you, Rin-senpai."

That's about all Rin can handle and - he knows it's too rough but his hand in Nitori's hair grips and tugs his head back so he can kiss him on the mouth. Nitori gasps from the sudden pull, but he moans wantonly even _before_ Rin's lips crash into his.

Rin jerks him off faster, now that he isn't afraid of waking him, now that Nitori is _close_ , moaning into his mouth. Nitori has tears in the corners of his eyes and when Rin pulls back he's still gasping at the hand sliding up and down his length. Rin rubs the smaller boy's scalp, sometimes making light tugs in his hair, reveling in the way Nitori's breath hitches. 

"'M close, gonna come--"

"--Do it, Ai." Rin tells him, "Come."

Nitori shakes his head against Rin's chest. His whole body quivers but his thrusts go weaker like he doesn't want to, fighting back the wave crashing over his body.

"No?" Rin asks him, voice husky to make him shudder all over again. It works; Nitori shivers at the sound.

"Love you," Nitori repeats, and Rin is suddenly aware of the boy's white knuckles, clutching the hem of Rin's shirt. He keeps his strokes even, letting Nitori hold back. "Don't, wa--ahn... Don't wanna wake up."

"Ai," Rin breathes, and _God_ the way Nitori writhes. Then Rin stops. Nitori makes a whining sound like he's about to cry, until Rin's fingers finally slip inside his pants to jerk him off without a barrier. Nitori groans helplessly until Rin cuts it off with a kiss. When he pulls back: "It's okay. 'S good. I wanna see it."

The light-haired boy shakes his head again, but he's given up on holding back his thrusting now that it's against warm hands, skin on skin. He bites his lip; his voice cracks; "I'm--close, _Senpai_."

"Good," Rin assures him, repeating it as he jerks Nitori off, as he feels the smaller body spasm against him - feels come hitting his hand. "Good, Ai, tha's good."

Nitori presses into him with his whole body like a shallow wave washing over him. His lips mouth wordless whines into Rin's neck as he rides out the orgasm with fist tightly balled in Rin's shirt until it's over. 

His grip releases slowly, leaving the whole area a crumpled, wrinkly mess. 

Rin listens to his under-classman's breathing even out for so long that he thinks the boy has simply gone back to sleep. But eventually the boy pulls away from where his lips had been softly pressed into Rin's collarbone, and his eyes flutter open, though with heavy eyelids. 

"Was dreaming," he murmurs, his voice slow with sleep and - skepticism. He wavers lightly, seeming to dismiss it in a post-orgasmic haze. He curls back into Rin, mumbles, "Love you, Senpai," and this time really does doze straight back off to sleep.

Rin is sure he's going to have to deal with this tomorrow, but he's happy that he at least gets to have a good night's sleep, first.

**Author's Note:**

> someone on the free! kink meme wanted nitori's-childhood-friend mikoshiba trying to basically cockblock rin but i don't think what i wrote was close enough to that to even sho them, so here's basically my trash sorry
> 
> i dont know where it was going so i gave up


End file.
